Christmas Stories & Blossoming Romance
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: Today, he was trying not to care about the germs and the dead people. Today, he was on a mission, he had a gift to deliver to Megan 'O'Brien and he couldn't let his phobias get in the way of doing it. He counted to ten and took a few deep breaths then he entered the hospital building. Megan x Sylvester. Christmas.


**Christmas Books & Blossoming Romance**

**A Megan and Sylvester Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Author's Note:**

**I'm **_**in love **_**with whatever is going on between Megan and Sylvester. It is one of **_**the **_**cutest things on television right now. So, I was inspired to write this. I hope there are a few people out there who "ship" it. Also, this was written pre-Dominos. So, I am sorry for anything that doesn't fit the story line.**

**Rated: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the excerpts from the Christmas stories they're reading.**

_For Frogster. . ._

.

Sylvester Dodd _hated_ hospitals with a passion. They reeked of death, bad cafeteria food and sick people, all the antiseptic in the world couldn't purge the smell even though the janitorial put in an effort to conceal the stench.

Today, he was trying not to care about the germs and the dead people. Today, he was on a mission, he had a gift to deliver to Megan 'O'Brien and he couldn't let his phobias get in the way of doing it. He counted to ten and took a few deep breaths then he entered the hospital building.

He signed in quickly, squirting on a generous amount of hand sanitizer after touching the common pen. A nurse directed him to a room where the patients usually visited with their guests. Megan was sitting in a rocking chair, watching the black & white _Christmas on 34th Miracle Street _while she stole glances at the door, almost like she was expecting him to come through the doors. Her face lit up when he did, he waved at her and then motioned for her to stay where she was as she was struggling to get out of the chair to come and greet him.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully when he had finally made his way towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you something," Sylvester answered. "It being Christmas and all."

"Christmas isn't for five more days," Megan said her smile widening.

"I know, I know. But I couldn't wait that long!"

"Sylvester, are you like a child when it comes to Christmas?" Megan asked, laughing a little bit with mirth.

Sylvester just smiled and held out the package he was holding towards her. "Open it!"

Megan took it and carefully unwrapped the paper from the box; she lifted the flap and gasped in delight when she saw a variety of books with Christmas titles staring up at her. "Oh Sylvester! I love it!"

"Are you sure?" Sylvester asked, suddenly anxious. "You don't wish it was jewelry or a sweater or something?"

Megan shook her head and ran her fingers over one book. "Nope, this is perfect. Will you stay and read one with me?"

Sylvester swallowed hard, he hadn't expected her to ask him to stay. He had thought he'd be in and out after a quick succession of _thank yous _and _Merry Christmases_. The thought of sitting in a hospital for longer than he had to suffocated him. But the way her face looked reflecting in the white lights on the sorry looking tree across from them made him change his mind.

"Okay," he agreed without a hint of reluctance. He sat down on the couch nearest to her rocking chair and she sifted through the pile of books until she found one that she wanted.

"You read first," Megan requested, handing him the book she had chosen.

"I'm not very good at reading aloud," Sylvester told her. "I get nervous when I read aloud."

"There's no need to be nervous though," Megan said gently as she put her hand on his sleeve, aware of his aversion to germs. "Come on, it's just you and me."

He waited a beat and then took the book she had selected from her and opened to the first page; he cleared his throat and started to read unsteadily, gaining momentum when he looked at her and saw he had her full attention.

"_The Herdmans were absolutely the worst kids in the history of the world. They lied and stole and smoked cigars (even the girls) and talked dirty and hit little kids and cussed their teachers and took the Lord in vain and set fire to Fred Shoemaker's old broken-down tool house. . ."_

**.**

They had finished _the Best Christmas Pageant Ever_ and were well into _the Gift of the Magi _when a nurse came up to them and told them that they had exceeded the visiting hours for the day. Megan sighed and put down the book grudgingly.

"We're almost finished!" She protested. "Ten more minutes, _please_! You always let Walter stay ten more minutes when we're finishing a game or something."

"Megan, honey. . . I am sure you're young man will be more than happy to come back and finish reading tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Sylvester repeated.

"He won't come back tomorrow," Megan answered. "He doesn't like hospitals. I don't even know why he's here right now."

"Because I like you," Sylvester told her even though the nurse was standing right there and it probably wasn't the right time to say something like that but he wasn't that good with timing. He sighed deeply. "I guess I can come back tomorrow and pick up where we left off then. If you'd like."

"Really?" Megan asked hopefully. "You'd really do that for _me_?"

Sylvester's heart was ramming in his chest from a mixture of nerves at the thought of coming back to the hospital and exposing himself to more germs and from the crush on Megan that had been slowly developing since he'd first met her. He swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes," he said. "Yes, I'd do it for you."

Megan smiled and folded down the page they were on in _the Gift of the Magi_. She struggled to get to her feet and went over to him, leaning down and giving him a hug while he told himself not to freeze up and to hug her back.

He closed his eyes when they made contact and breathed in the pepperminty smell of her body wash and perfume, it annihilated the sharp smell of antiseptic and greasy cafeteria food in one breath. There was _definitely _an upside to hugging girls, he thought as she released him and straightened up.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said beaming at him as he got to his feet and ambled out of the room.

He turned around and smiled back at her. "See you tomorrow," he replied.

**.**

"_I will honor Christmas in my heart, and try to keep it all the year. I will live in the Past and the Present and the Future. The Spirits of all Three shall strive within me. I will not shut out the lessons that they teach. Oh, tell me I may sponge away the writing on this stone. . ."_

"Sylvester, what are you doing here?"

Megan and Sylvester looked up from _a Christmas Carol_, startled to find out they had been finally been discovered after three days of reading together.

"Walter," Megan said. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I came to see you," Walter answered. "I didn't know you'd have company. . ."

"Sylvester's been coming to read with me for a few days now," Megan replied. "We're friends. Am I not allowed to have friends, Walter?"

"You can have friend!" Walter told her. "It's just that. . . Sylvester is. . ."

"His own person," Megan interjected. "Walter, I enjoy his company. All we're doing is reading books together. It makes the lonely hours a little less lonely and his visits give me something to look forward to."

"Me too," Sylvester added, covering her hand with his.

"You do realize she's going to die one day, right?" Walter asked bluntly.

"Walter!" Megan said.

"He needs to know," Walter answered. "He needs to know exactly what he is getting into so there aren't any surprises when it does happen because when it does, he will be devastated. It's just the way he is."

"Please just go," Megan requested. "We'll talk later, okay?"

Walter looked like he was going to say something else, but he turned around and left like she had asked, instead.

Megan cleared her throat and picked up the book again, continuing to read from where they had left off, her voice trembling a little as she did.

"_In his agony he caught the spectral hand. It sought to free itself, but he was strong in his entreaty and detained it. The Spirit, stronger yet, repulsed him," _Megan paused and looked at him when she realized he wasn't paying attention to her. "Don't listen to Walter; he just doesn't know how to handle this whole thing. I know it may seem selfish, but I need your company."

Sylvester smiled at her. "I am happy to provide you with it."

Megan looked down at the page she had been reading and then back at him again. "I don't want to hurt you either though. Not when it all ends, I can't bear the thought of you being upset."

He sighed and tightened his grip on her hand. "We don't have to think about that right now. Go on; finish your turn at reading. Visiting hours is almost up, you know."

Megan nodded and continued to read until the nurse told Sylvester it was time to go home again.

The next day, Sylvester was reading _Polar Express _to Megan when Walter came back with Paige in tow.

"Megan, Sylvester. . . Walter has something he would like to say to the both of you," Paige said, folding her arms and looking at him. "Go on Walter, say it."

"I am sorry for the way I acted yesterday," Walter said. "It wasn't nice of me for intruding like that. I am happy that the both of you are becoming friends. I just want the very best for the both of you. I'm sorry if I didn't get it across that way."

"It's okay Walter," Megan replied. "Right Sylvester?"

Sylvester nodded. "Yeah, we understand."

"We'll just leave you two alone now," Paige said, pulling Walter by his sleeve. "Come on Walter. We need to go now; we'll see you two later."

When they had gotten on the elevator, Megan turned to Sylvester and nodded. "Go on," she said as she put her arm through his and cozied up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

He forgot to mind the closeness as he picked up the book and started to read again. _"It was wrapped in an apron of steam. Snowflakes fell lightly around it. . ."_

**_The End_**

**.**

**Author's Note II:**

**I hope you'll grace me with a review and tell me what you guys think of this story. And hopefully, I will see you in the New Year with a little more for Megan & Sylvester. Also, be on the lookout for my Toby/Happy story. . . coming **_**tomorrow **_**(if you like that pairing). **

**Until next time!**

**Sincerely,**

**Holly, 12/22/2014_**


End file.
